


honeysuckle wine

by havisham



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drunkenness, M/M, Mereth Aderthad, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Fingon drinks freely from honeysuckle wine, Maedhros tries to keep him in check, and in distant Angband, Morgoth gets the feeling people are talking shit about him.





	honeysuckle wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM prompt G54 - The Russingon Card, “We hate Morgoth” and The Late Great Mary Oliver Card, “and the runaway honeysuckle that no one will trim again."

“Why, honeysuckle wine!” Fingon declared, splashing some of the substance on his sleeve in his enthusiasm. “What genius thought of this?” His voice was loud enough that the other revellers turned to him, expecting more declarations from this much heralded prince of the Noldor, but Fingon just drained his cup instead. When that was empty, he poured himself another cup. 

“I’m glad you like it,” said Maedhros, looming far above him, “however --” 

“If you breathe a word about propriety, I swear to you, I will break more of your bones than I already have.” 

“Should you be swearing that?” 

It was much quieter here than it had been before. Fingon sighed. He knew his father would be displeased to hear that he had ruined the Mereth Aderthad by getting drunk and fighting with his cousin -- and not even the cousin everyone fought with. He offered Maedhros his hand in mute apology and Maedhros accepted it, pulling him up from his seat. 

The night air felt good against his hot face, and he was glad to walk deeper into the woods, away from prying eyes. Eventually, Maedhros led him to a wide oak tree and leaned him against it. With a sigh, Fingon let him do it. 

Almost dreamily, he said, “Do you remember the honeysuckle that grew at the gate of my mother’s house? It was different than the ones that grow here. They always said that bringing them into the house would bring licentious dreams -- very improper for unmarried youth. Did that ever happen to you?” 

“I forget that you’re such a chatty drunk,” Maedhros said, a slight smile on his face. It seemed that he would move away, which was unacceptable. Fingon caught his arm and pulled him closer. 

“Have you forgotten so much about me, during this long and dreary war with Morgoth? Then, it is another grudge I hold against him. How I hate him!” 

“Indeed? I think he must hate you as much, if not more. Very few have defied him and lived.” 

“I was favored, for a moment. I don’t fool myself into thinking such luck will hold.” 

“So you drink and celebrate now, to prepare for the time your luck runs out?” 

“You are so gloomy,” Fingon said with a smile. “Relentlessly so.” 

“Is it not self-defense against your relentless cheer?” 

“What a pair we make!” 

“But are we not united in our hatred for Morgoth?” 

Instead of answering, Fingon kissed him. 

When he pulled away, Maedhros looked thoughtful. “Perhaps we should go back and find more of that honeysuckle wine…” 

“Oh! Liked it, did you?” 

“It seemed to make you happy.” 

“You’re a fool,” Fingon replied with a laugh. “It isn’t the wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read some of these [honeysuckle facts](https://www.loststory.net/nature/honeysuckle), and while I probably should've used the more Tolkienesque woodbine, 'woodbine wine' sounds not great! 
> 
> Choice quotes: _Honeysuckle has long been a symbol of fidelity and affection. Those who wear honeysuckle flowers are said to be able to dream of their true love. Its clinging nature in the language of flowers symbolises, 'we are united in love,' and emphasis's the bond of devotion and affection between two people._
> 
>  _In the Victorian era there was a ban on young girls bringing honeysuckle into the home because it was believed to cause dreams that were far too risqué for their sensibilities._
> 
> A rare chance for a Irmo & Yavanna collab.
> 
> For a perhaps sweeter take on Fingon and Maedhros' time at the Mereth Aderthad, please read [A Night In the Forest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041453)


End file.
